


Friends in Low Places

by tehkusogaki



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehkusogaki/pseuds/tehkusogaki
Summary: At a bar one night, Sakano runs into an unexpected acquaintance.





	

Sakano sat nursing the same drink he had for over an hour.

He sighed and decided maybe it was time to pack it in. He drained his glass and signaled to the bartender for his tab. The bartender brightened up and stopped glaring at him with that particular stare bartenders reserve for people who waste space at the bar for hours on a single drink.

Sakano trudged his way toward the exit. He could almost feel the cool night air on his face when a familiar but unexpected voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"So what's his problem this time?"

"Y-Y-Yu-Yuki-san!" Sakano stammered. He spun around so quickly he almost fell over. "What are you doing here?"

Eiri raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I thought I was asking you the same thing," he said. "You're telling me you're _not_ here to have some sort of intervention about Shuichi?"

"I-I-I…"

"Hey!" a woman shouted as she pushed Sakano aside and strode into the bar. "Outta the way, jerkass!"

Eiri smirked at Sakano's look of indignation and shock.

"Should we have a seat?" he suggested. "It looks like you're blocking the entrance."

It was shaping up to be a very unusual night.

Sakano followed Eiri through the crowd to an unoccupied corner booth and sat across from him.

"So if Seguchi didn't sic you after me, then what are you doing here?"

"I-" Sakano became defensive. "Can't a man get a drink after work every now and again?"

"Of course," Eiri said, "but you hardly seem like the type. I didn't think you drank anything stronger than tea."

"Not very often…" Sakano reluctantly admitted.

A silence fell over the two men for a second. Or what would have been silence if not for the bad techno music emanating in the background and the din of the crowd.

"Wait a minute!" Sakano suddenly rose from his seat and pointed accusingly at Eiri. "What about _you?_ You're not here to cheat on Shindou-kun while he's away on tour are you?"

"Relax, Sakano-san," Eiri gestured to where Sakano had been sitting. Sakano looked around, realized he was making a scene and slumped back into his seat. "I'm merely here for a bit of human observation."

"People watching, huh?" Sakano wasn't very convinced.

"I do write about them after all," Eiri said. "Besides, that brat is always telling me I should get out more."

"I'm not sure this is what he had in mind…"

The place they were at was, in short, a dive. A small but lively place known for serving good drinks and bad food. It had a long bar where many regulars would come to discuss their drunken philosophies to anyone who would pretend to listen, a jumbled assortment of tables, chairs, and booths arranged in a way that more or less completely failed to please the eye, dim lighting that only called attention to what a dump it was, and restrooms which made you think you were better off taking your chances in the alley behind the building.

The main attraction, however, was the spacious dance floor and small stage where local bands preformed regularly.

Sakano had initially stumbled upon the place hoping there might be some talent to scout.

There hadn't been.

"It's noisy here." Eiri's offhand comment threw Sakano from his train of thought.

Eiri was gazing across the room looking thoughtful, almost sad.

Could it be that was his way of saying it was too quiet at home? That he was lonely? That maybe he did miss Shuichi, even though he didn't say as much?

"I wish they'd turn off that damn techno shit."

Maybe not.

Sakano was reading too much into things.

"Just be thankful there's not a live band," Sakano said.

"Hey!" Eiri waved over the nearest server, coincidentally, the same man who had been glaring daggers at Sakano earlier. "Get me a bourbon on the rocks and- what'll you have, Sakano, warm milk again?*"

"Um, another beer please," Sakano said, wishing Eiri had hailed down any one of the other employees.

Eiri pressed what looked like more than enough cash into their server's hand and he rushed off to get them their drinks. After all, money did buy service.

"Are you buying?" Sakano asked in confusion.

"Don't worry," Eiri smirked, "It's not like I plan on taking you home or anything."

"I-I-I, ah, um…" luckily, Sakano was saved from further embarrassing himself when their drinks arrived.

Eiri held his glass up in a silent toast so Sakano followed suit. They both took a long pull on their drinks then set them back on the table to watch the people around them.

"If you don't mind my saying so…" Sakano remarked, "this doesn't seem like the kind of establishment I'd expect to see you in."

It was a far cry from the high-class joints they'd previously met in.

"Of course not," Eiri snorted. "Seguchi's familiar with all my usual watering holes. That's why I'm here in a place I normally wouldn't be caught dead in. Why do you think I was so annoyed to find you here?"

"Sorry!" Sakano cringed and sank into his seat. Apparently Eiri still saw him as Tohma's lap dog.

"Don't worry about it," Eiri said and took another long drink. "You're forgiven if you don't tell your boss I've been here."

"Is he really that overbearing?" Sakano knew that the relationship between Tohma and Eiri was, to say the least, _complicated_ but…

"No. It's more of a game at this point," Eiri said, "but I'd like to think there's a few things he doesn't know about me."

"Oh." Sakano took a swig of his beer while he tried to think of something to say.

"So how's he doing?" Eiri beat him to filling the awkward silence.

Sakano set his glass down.

"Seguchi-san?"

"No," Eiri rolled his eyes, "Shuichi."

"Oh!" Sakano finally found some enthusiasm for conversation. "Great! From what I hear, anyway. I'm not directly involved with Bad Luck at the moment. But… don't you hear from Shindou-san?"

"I do. He calls every damn night to tell me about the hotel, the audience, the sights, he complains about his costumes, and says how much he misses me. Over, and over, and over. But…"

"What?" Sakano leaned forward to study Eiri's face like he would a book in dim lighting.

"But he'd try to hide it if something were wrong," Eiri said, sipping more of his drink. "He doesn't want me to worry."

"Do you?"

Eiri shot Sakano a look of annoyance.

"No," he said firmly and refrained from further commenting by draining the rest of his glass.

So much for conversation.

Sakano sighed and let his attention wander to the dance floor. The current song playing was just a little less unbearable than the last one. A group of women caught his eye and he watched them intently.

Until Eiri's amused chuckle beat it over the head and dragged his attention back to the table.

"I see," Eiri teased. "So _that's_ why you're here. Your right hand not doing it for you anymore, huh?"

"N-n-no!" Sakano stuttered. He seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight. "I was just…I…"

"You were checking those women out."

Sakano struggled to regain his composure.

"And if I was?" Sakano asked and took his turn to avoid unwanted conversation by gulping down the rest of his drink.

"I'd be surprised. I would have guessed you were saving yourself for the shacho.**"

Sakano choked and sputtered on his beer.

"I-it isn't like that!" he protested, perhaps a little too strongly. "I m-mean, Seguchi-san is someone I greatly admire but… I couldn't ever… he wouldn't ever… Besides- he's _married!_ "

"To my sister. Did you think I forgot?"

"I-" Sakano blushed and pulled on his tie, which suddenly seemed too tight.

"So which one are you interested in?" Eiri asked, leering as a couple ladies glanced their way.

"Who," Sakano corrected. "It's not like picking out a used car."

" _Whom,_ then?"

"No one in particular," Sakano lied.

There was one girl he had been keeping an eye on most the night. He'd noticed her the moment she came in with her party of friends. She seemed shy and quiet in contrast to the vivacious, and spirited group of women she'd come in with.

Definitely out of place, she'd been reluctantly pulled on to the dance floor by her friends, but once there moved with enviable grace.

Her flowing spring dress was modest, but flattering. It seemed to gently form itself around her every soft curve, ending just above her knees to reveal shapely calves and delicately tapered ankles. Her hair fell in the perfect way to flatter her feminine features, and her smile lit up the otherwise dingy surroundings.

She looked completely out of place in this dump, a solitary flower blossoming in a pile of—

"So that's your type, huh?" Eiri gestured at the woman he'd been watching. "Cute, young, looks almost too sweet to be in this shit-hole."

Sakano jumped. Had he really been staring?

"What makes you think that?" Why did Sakano's voice sound so panicked? He cleared his throat to banish that nervous squeaking.

"It's obvious. Unless, of course, you were staring at him," Eiri pointed out the man behind her a little ways, "but I warn you, you're in the wrong kind of place if you're looking for fellas."

"I- Okay so maybe I am interested," Sakano admitted. Denying anything at this point would be futile and probably spur further interrogation or ridicule.

"So- go over and talk to her," Eiri encouraged him.

"I can't do that!" Sakano hissed in a panic. "Besides, what would I even say to her?"

"How about 'Hi, my name is Sakano…' Sakano… Do you even have a given name?"

Sakano snorted in response.

"And then what?" he asked.

"And then you ask her to dance, or offer to buy her a drink." Eiri rolled his eyes. "Shit, are you really this clueless about how these things work?"

"No. But what is all your interest in this?" Sakano asked. "Why would you care if I approached her at all?"

"I'm BORED," Eiri answered irritably. "And whether you strikeout or succeed, watching your attempt is going to be infinitely more entertaining than having this conversation."

"You sound like you're hoping for me to fail." Sakano slumped forward in his chair.

"On the contrary, I wish you luck."

Luck was something Sakano wasn't sure if he had enough of, but it did feel good to have some support. Albeit, from a very unexpected source.

"Okay, I'll do it! I- I'll…"Sakano rose up from his chair but instantly slid back down into it. "I can't."

"Grow a pair, would you. If you came here to chicken out, then why did you bother coming here at all?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business," Sakano said.

"It isn't, really," Eiri said. "But since I don't have anything better to do tonight, and am not supposed to be a scoundrel myself, I might as well relive my glory days vicariously through you."

"I'm flattered," Sakano replied insincerely.

"Sarcasm is my thing," Eiri shot back. "You go do… well, whatever it is you do."

Sakano took a deep breath, and decided to go for it. It wasn't like he had anything to lose. Right?

He hesitantly made his way through the crowd, which suddenly seemed much bigger than he remembered.

As he drew closer he mentally rehearsed what he was going to say. He squared up his shoulders, straightened his tie, adjusted his glasses…

And got jostled out of the way by a well-dressed less-than-gentle man who apparently had the same idea.

For a fraction of a second, Sakano entertained the idea of confronting the jerk, but when the girl glanced his way he faked nonchalance and hoped she hadn't noticed him.

Discouraged, he left his rival to his flirtations and slunk back to the table.

"Tough break," Eiri said. He pointed to the drink he ordered for Sakano while he was away. "Should've worked up your nerve quicker."

Sakano graciously accepted the drink and wistfully watched what could have been.

He took solace in the fact that it wasn't going well. She kept shaking her head and politely rejecting that man's advances. Even across the room Sakano could tell he was starting to get pushy. Sakano felt a protective urge to rush in and chase the jerk off- though maybe it was just the alcohol speaking- but fortunately the asshole seemed to finally get the message and stormed off in a huff.

_Ha! Served the bastard right!_

"Look," Eiri brought Sakano out of his schadenfreude. "She shot him down. Now's your chance. Hurry, before someone else swoops in."

"If she turned him down, what makes you think I stand a chance?" Sakano muttered.

"'Cause arrogant aggressive assholes obviously aren't her type. Who knows? Maybe she likes shy, stuttering, and sweet."

Sakano's face grew hot and he stared down into his glass.

"Forget it," he said. "I'm not going to risk making a fool of myself again."

"Pathetic," Eiri growled. "I can't stand watching anything this painful."

Eiri shook his head, picked up his glass, and stood up. Sakano watched as he walked away, relieved that his humiliation was over, but it was short lived when to Sakano's shock Eiri approached the woman he was interested in.

Sakano's heart pounded in his chest, and he gripped the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white.

Without the least bit of hesitation, Eiri engaged her in conversation.

So far it seemed to be going well. It was enviable, the ease with which Eiri spoke to her. He didn't get flustered, or stammer, or faint. Even through his jealousy, Sakano had to admit his admiration.

But what were they saying?

Straining his ears helped little. Sakano couldn't make out a word above the background noise. All he could do was watch.

She giggled and smiled and nodded and Eiri smiled in return.

That Scoundrel! After pretending to support and encourage him, now he was making moves on the girl Sakano had been eyeing? Even when he already had a lover?

Bastard!

Eiri gestured over to Sakano and she looked his way.

Sakano's heart stopped.

Eiri waved to him, and Sakano dumbly waved back.

They kept talking for a bit, and then to Sakano's terror, she started following him away from the dance floor.

Crap! They were coming his way, what was he going to do?!

"Hey, Sakano," Eiri said when he made his way back with her, "I was just telling this lovely girl all about you."

"Oh! Hi!" Sakano leapt up from his seat and bowed fervently though he immediately regretted doing so since he felt dizzy. "Very nice to meet you."

"Hi," She answered back and laughed melodiously. Even her voice was beautiful! "Nice to meet you too."

"Uh, I, um…" Everything Sakano had rehearsed vanished. "W-w-would you m-maybe like to have a drink?"

"No, thank you. I'm not much of a drinker."

Sakano's heart sunk to the floor.

"But… Maybe," she cast her eyes down and blushed. "Would you like to go get some coffee?"

Sakano's heart leapt to his throat.

He nodded his head eagerly.

"Good! Just, let me tell my friends I'm leaving."

As she walked off Eiri cleared his throat, and Sakano flinched. He'd forgotten Eiri was still there.

"Well, I'm gonna leave the rest to you," Eiri said as he prepared to leave. "Good luck. Try not to mess it up."

"Oh!" Sakano realized. "I didn't get her name."

"Don't worry," Eiri teased. "You should have plenty of time to ask."

"Thank you, Yuki-san!" Sakano exclaimed. "I don't know how to repay you."

"Whatever. Don't worry about it." Eiri shrugged and with a smirk added: "This was interesting. Let me know next time you need a wingman."

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> * Eiri must be feeling nostalgic. This is the same thing he ordered for himself and Sakano in New York.
> 
> ** Shacho is the term for a company president. Aka: Tohma Seguchi.
> 
> I always liked the interactions Sakano and Eiri had in the manga and ova, so I thought it would be fun to see them become unlikely friends of a sort. Hence the inspiration for this story. 
> 
> There's just not nearly enough fic out there staring Sakano. I hope this short piece remedied that a little bit. He's a great character who shouldn't be so underrated. He deserves some more love <3
> 
> Thank you reading ^_^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope there will be more to follow.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
